


From The North

by legoline



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have sons fit to fight". Stark family portrait. Spoilers for season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The North

**From the North**

  


Password: _stark_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "From The North" | Runrig  
>  **Info:** More notes  & download link over at [my LJ](http://legoline.livejournal.com/1235413.html).
> 
> Many thanks to the fantastic people over at [Vid Pub](http://vidpub.proboards.com/index.cgi) for hand-holding, support and feedback. You guys rock.


End file.
